


Locker Room Rendezvous

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fuckbuddies, Humpfest 2015, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's alone time in the locker room turns into something quite a bit more satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/181694.html) for [Humpfest 2015](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/186321.html) for LRThunder. I managed to work in shower sex, first time, and locker room sex, so I hope you like it :) Takes place while they're at school, but assume they're over the age of consent.

Ron made sure he was the last one in the locker room after the quidditch match, drawing out his undressing and shower as much as possible. He stood in front of his locker, a towel slung low about his hips, pretending to be intently looking for something as the last of his teammates streamed out with a wave and an excited comment about the celebratory party that was no doubt already going in the Gryffindor common room.

Finally, it was quiet, and Ron emerged from his locker. He looked around, making sure he was truly alone, and grinned. He whistled a little as he let the towel drop where he stood, then made his way to one of the benches. His hand was moving along the length of his already hardening cock before he even made it there. He sat with a groan, spreading his legs wide as he leaned back, eyes closed with quickly mounting pleasure.

A soft noise distracted him for a moment, but he ignored it. All the other Gryffindors should be in the common room partying and no one else would be coming into the locker room. It was probably the wind or just the building or something; nothing to worry about.

“Want some help with that?”

Ron startled, nearly falling off the bench. He looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway, a smug smile on his pale face.

“I- uh- what?” Ron stammered, feeling a hot flush start on his cheeks and crawl its way to his hairline. He couldn’t imagine what Draco was thinking, seeing him sitting there with his hand on his cock, but it probably wasn’t anything good.

“I said, do you want some help with that?” Draco said, taking a few steps forward, eyes glued to Ron’s still hard member.

“What?”

Draco rolled his eyes, but continued forward until he was kneeling between Ron’s spread legs. He licked his lips, then looked up at Ron through his eyelashes, eyes darkened with lust. The view was enough to have Ron squeezing the base of his cock, desperate not to come right then and there. “Yeah,” Ron breathed out, finally catching on to what was going on.

A moment later, his hand was knocked aside and his dick was covered in a wet heat. He threw his head back, hands flexing on his thighs as he fought the desire to twine them in Draco’s hair. He figured the blond wouldn’t like that much.

A wicked twist of a tongue along the underside of the head of his cock had him thrusting up unconsciously, hands reaching down to hold Draco’s head as close as possible. To his surprise, the move made Draco moan, mouth sucking even more enthusiastically. Ron realized that Draco was getting off as much as he was, and that had him right on the cusp of orgasm in no time at all.

“Ung, Draco, gonna come,” he managed to gasp out, eyes rolling back in his head as Draco’s only response was to redouble his efforts, all delicious tongue and suction and heat. Not a moment later, Ron was bucking up, toes curling in pleasure, as he came down Draco’s throat.

Draco pulled off slowly, cleaning Ron off with little kitten licks, then sat back on his heels with a satisfied grin. Ron stared down at him, panting and trying to get his brain to work again after such a brain melting orgasm.

“Shower?” Draco asked after a moment of contemplation.

Ron nodded, getting slowly to his feet. He was beginning to feel somewhat self conscious of his nudity while Draco was still entirely clothed, but a shower should take care of that. Plus, Draco had yet to come, and Ron wanted to change that.

They made their way to the closest shower stall, Ron leading and Draco removing his clothing as they went. The water started pouring down as soon as they entered, magically tempering itself until it was just right for them both.

Draco immediately pulled Ron under the spray, rubbing his hard cock against the taller boy’s thigh. Ron could feel his own cock twitching at the move, and he leaned down to desperately press their mouths together. They panted into each others’ mouths, hot and slick as they licked and nipped. Their hands were moving frantically as well, exploring chests and backs and asses as if they would never have the chance again.

Ron groaned as their cocks slid against each other, a line of heat that made the water at his back seem like nothing. He pulled Draco closer, desperate for more contact. One of his hands slipped down Draco’s ass, fingers brushing down into the crease and making them both shiver with want. Draco pulled back, looking at him with eyes blown wide with lust.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, twisting his hips in a way that made Ron see stars.

The command was not one Ron had any desire to disobey, so he wasted no time in turning Draco and pressing him against the magically warmed wall of the stall. He dropped to his knees, wishing his wand was closer than its current place in his locker so he could quickly prepare Draco.

“Don’t need prep, just get on with it,” Draco interrupted before Ron could do anything more than admire the ass in front of him. He frowned, ready to insist because as much as he didn’t like Draco sometimes, he didn’t want to hurt him, but Draco shook his head. “I got ready earlier. I’m fine, I swear.”

Still not willing to just take Draco’s word for it, Ron slid his hands up Draco’s ass, one finger nudging in until it was pressed to the blond’s puckered entrance. To his surprise, the area was already slick and his finger slipped in easily. Another two went in just as easily and he decided that he probably couldn’t do much better. And he really did want to fuck Draco as soon as possible.

He stood, pressing his body against Draco’s for a moment as he sucked a hickey onto the blond’s neck, then pulled back a little so he could line up. He slid in slowly, moaning loudly at the feel of so much hot tightness around his dick.

Draco wasn’t unaffected either, teeth biting down on his lip to try to keep in the little whimpers of pleasure at each tiny thrust forward. It made Ron want to bite at the lip himself so he did. They kissed, more panting into each others’ mouths than anything, until Ron had to pull back and concentrate on not losing it too fast. He rested his forehead on Draco’s shoulder, eye closed, as he tried to control his breathing.

“Too much for you?” Draco teased through his own labored breaths. He moaned, back arching, as Ron hit just the right spot. “Ahh, do that again.”

Ron was happy to comply, hips snapping forward a little faster as he brushed Draco’s prostate with every other thrust. Neither of them would last much longer, but that was ok. Draco was hot like this, eyes closed in ecstasy as he took everything Ron gave him.

“Gonna come,” Ron panted into Draco’s back, thrusts faltering in their rhythm. He felt Draco tighten around him and that was all it took as he thrust hard once more, crying out as he came.

It took several moments before he noticed that Draco was moving, or at least his arm was. With grunt, Ron knocked Draco’s hand away and took hold of the blond’s dick. He set up a fast pace, loving the way it made Draco’s breath hitch. It wasn’t long before Ron could feel Draco’s body tightening below him, cum splashing his hand as he worked him through orgasm.

Neither of them said a word as they caught their breaths and Ron slipped out, come trickling to the ground to be washed away by the flow of the water. They both stepped into the spray, rinsing quickly, then grabbed towels and returned to the main part of the locker room.

Ron glanced awkwardly at Draco as they dressed, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was hoping for at least another fuck sometime, but he wasn’t really sure what the protocol for that was. And he wasn’t even sure if Draco would want something like that. He watched as Draco headed for the door first, heaving a small sigh of disappointment.

Just as Draco started to step outside he paused, turning to look at Ron with a calculating eye. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat,” he said, head tilted a little. “But I better not hear anything about this in the school gossip.”

Ron nodded, a little dumbstruck, but Draco was already gone. “Figures,” he muttered, but he smiled as he gathered his things. There were worse things in life than accidentally becoming fuck buddies with Draco Malfoy, and anyway, he had a party to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
